


Jelly Beans

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash, jelly bean hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John remarks on Sherlock's dislike of jelly beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously people, I don't even know what the hell I was thinking with this one...

John had finished packing, and now was waiting for Sherlock to do the same. Not that it mattered. They weren’t due to arrive at Sherlock’s parents’ estate until the morning. He had somehow convinced himself, partially, that this was just one long coma dream and he’d wake up when the drugs wore off or his brain decided to begin functioning properly once more.  
        But in the meantime, he did what he always did when Sherlock was involved. He went with it. Not that he had much of a choice, mind you.  
        Now he came out of the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand (though he knew Sherlock probably wouldn’t drink his anyway) and sat down in his comfy chair. “So…”  
        “So what?”  
        “You’re Harry Potter’s kid.” It was a statement. Not a question.  
        Sherlock paused in his relentless pacing for just a fraction of a second to peer out the window through the curtains. Then he rolled his eyes and resumed. “Here we go… What? Want me to do a bit of magic now? Going to start telling sexual jokes about wands?” he snapped in sarcastic anger. “Or are you one of those who complains about the movies deviating from the books?! Because I can tell you, those… paper bricks are nothing more than lies and slander!”  
        Quite used to Sherlock’s rants and black moods, John took this in stride. “Actually,” he said as Sherlock huffed, threw himself dramatically upon the sofa, and rolled so that his back was facing the flat. “I was going to ask if that’s why you look at jelly beans like they’ve done you a personal injustice.”  
        Silence, save for the sounds of their breathing. John watched his back as he sipped his tea. Oh yes, he could handle one of his flatmate’s black moods so long as he had his tea.  
        Finally, Sherlock turned to lay on his opposing side, staring straight at John. No, not at him. Into his very soul as if John were some strange, curious creature and Sherlock was determining if such a thing could have some semblance of sentience. “I do not,” he finally said with a tone of finality.  
        “You do.”  
        “I do not.”  
        “Yes, Sherlock. You do. Every time Lestrade offers you one, you get this look on your face like Anderson just tried to grope you.”  
        “He’s never-“  
        “That one time you were in the dinosaur costume, trying to work undercover at the theme park. Honestly, you should have known better. Given the man’s obsession with velociraptors.”  
        Sherlock was silent again, glaring at John for even brining up the theme park incident that had resulted in Anderson’s broken arm and nose. With an unconfirmed number of cracked ribs.  
        “You seriously hate jelly beans. Don’t need to be a genius to work that out.”  
        Finally, Sherlock closed his eyes with a sigh, and his words were absolutely dripping with sarcasm. “Please, enlighten me on your astounding logic that connects my parentage to my intense dislike-“  
        “Utter hatred,” John corrected.  
        “For jelly beans.”  
        “Well,” John said, his tone quite reasonable before he took another sip of tea. Then he continued, “If you’re really a wizard-“  
        “I unfortunately am.”  
        “Then you have probably eaten Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.” To this, Sherlock said nothing. So John continued once more. “Which to the untrained normal-“  
        “Muggle,” Sherlock corrected.  
        “Eye,” John just plowed on ahead. “Look just like _muggle_ jelly beans. Your brilliant mind instantly associates the harmless _muggle_ treats with your disgusting wizard ones. And so, you can’t help but remember the most disgusting flavors you’ve ever imbibed every time you look at them.”  
        John was looking and feeling quite smug by the time he finished. Sherlock was amused at John’s simplified, but quite accurate reasoning. He would of course not show this in his face. “You’re an idiot,” he said, but his voice lacked its usual venom.  
        John sipped his tea and knew he was right.


End file.
